


Friends?

by Lyza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Moirallegiance, pale erisol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyza/pseuds/Lyza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really didn’t have any reason to fight with him.  You never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends?

=> Be Eridan  
Well, you’re suppose you’re glad you won.

It’s kind of weird, everyone being together again and not being, well, trapped on a meteor and probably about to die. Everyone looks relieved and happy, even Sollux is smiling. You position yourself far away from him – you haven’t seen him since the two of you exploded.

You used to hate him, or you tried to, though looking back on it, it was more a childish desperation to have a kismesis – you’d barely even known him. Now you just feel awkward.

Everything feels awkward right now, in fact. No-one seems to be taking much notice of you – which might be because you’re sort of lurking quietly off to one side and pointedly not approaching anyone. You kind of got put off from talking to people when Kar just glared at you when you waved and said ‘long time no see.’ And Fef…

You look over at where she’s talking with Nepeta. She glances at you, tightens her lips, and looks quickly away. Her eyes are watery.

Not that you expected anything else. To be honest, you really can’t blame her.

You turn away. Why are you even here? Goddammit, everyone hates you now - you should have known that you’d end up stuck alone in a corner. No-one would notice if you left. Maybe once that would have made you angry, but now…now you just want to be somewhere where no-one turns away whenever you approach.

So you walk away.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=> Be Sollux  
Being happy is a strange feeling, you think. Everything feels so…light. Like you can finally stand up straight without feeling like a planet’s weighing on your back.

“Who is this smiling demon and what has he done with my matesprit?” Aradia looks up at you and smirks. Her wings flutter a little.

You laugh and touch her hand. She leans forward and brushes your nose with hers. “It’s just so nice,” you say “to, you know, not be in constant danger.”

“And not be hearing voices.” she adds

“And not worrying about being culled”

She plants a quick kiss on your mouth. “Guess I’d better enjoy it while it lasts! I’m sure you’ll be your old ornery self again once you get your hands on a computer and start coding.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you mumble, blushing at the display of affection.

She giggles. “Now that’s the Sollux I’m used to seeing.”

“OH MY GOD” Karkat grumbles. “Will you two stop being so fucking affectionate in public?”

“Dude chill.” Dave leans against the wall. “You were macking all over Jade like five hours ago.”

“That was not IN PUBLIC.”

“So I’m not the public anymore? Rude.”

“YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE.”

“Look, it’s not my fault if I happen to walk into a communal living room that people happen to be making out in.”

It wasn’t too long ago that you would have been insanely jealous of anyone making blatant pale advances on KK. You’ve moved past that little crush though, and you just smile.

Aradia rolls her eyes. “I’m going to go talk to Nepeta and Feferi.” She pecks you on the cheek. “Now don’t turn back into Mr. Antisocial while I’m gone.” She smiles and flutters off.

You stick your hand in hands in your pockets and take a brief look around the room while Karkat and Dave continue their argument. Everyone’s talking and laughing – even Equius is smiling as he stands with Nepeta, Feferi, and Aradia. Kanaya, Rose, and Terezi are laughing about something, and Jade and Vriska seem to be hitting it off alarmingly well.

And then there’s Eridan, sort of standing awkwardly in a corner. You frown. You haven’t seen him since the sprite fiasco and…well, you wish he didn’t know as much about you as he does.

Still, he doesn’t look like the guy you’d expected to lord your worst memories and most embarrassing moments over you. His shoulders are kind of slumped, and he turns and starts walking away from the cheerful scene.

A memory hits you, not one of yours, one of his. It happens sometimes, despite how much you try and block out that horrible existence. It’s not so much a specific memory as a feeling, one of loneliness. Regret. It almost brings you back to your own memory of the smell of ash and your own guilt – but you shake your head snap yourself out of it.

You glance at Eridan again. Yeah, he’s a douchebag. Yeah he’s an idiot. But then again, so are you.

You really didn’t have any reason to fight with him. You never had.

“HEY CAPTOR” Karkat waves a hand in front of your face. “COME BACK FROM FUCKING DREAMLAND.”

You blink at him. “Hold on.”

He sputters. “Hold on? I’ve been trying to talk to you for FIVE FUCKING MINUTES YOU…” 

You push past him and run after Eridan. “Yo ED!”

He starts and turns around. “W-wwhat did you call me ?” but he looks more surprised then affronted at the nickname. 

You roll your eyes. “I shortened your name, dumbass.” You smirk and extend your hand. “Friends?”

He looks at you like you’ve grown a third pair of horns, and for two seconds you’re afraid that you misread him, that he’s been keeping apart because he hates you all and that you’ve just made a complete fool out of yourself – but no, the pride and aloofness that used to be in his expression is gone. He looks about as vulnerable as you’d expect someone to look when faced with someone who knew every single thing about them. You probably look the same.

He glances at your hand, and when you don’t withdraw it, something sparks in his eyes, something you’ve never seen in them before. Hope. 

He reaches out and his fingers grip yours tightly as he shakes your hand. His voice is thick when he answers “Friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of pale erisol fic was a crime against humanity so this happened. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
